


Heat in his touches

by Ereri_Garbage



Series: Tsukihina stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata touches people a lot, Hinata's family is mentioned, M/M, Slow Burn, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukishima learns about friends, Volleygays, Yamaguchi is there, baby birds, it doesn't bother tsukki like it should, rated for language, so is Kags, the rest of the team is mentioned - Freeform, this is mostly cute, title is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was never used to open forms of affection. </p>
<p>So when a certain red head decoy starts touching him, as casually as it may seem, it drives him crazy.</p>
<p>(Or rather, Hinata likes to touch people and Tsukishima doesn't understand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat in his touches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I edited this really fast because I wanted to post it the second I wrote it, so there's probably loads of mistakes.
> 
> I feel like I went a little OOC but not too bad. There's not a lot of dialogue but I think this fic still manages to be adorable. 
> 
> Well, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Tsukishima was never used to any form of open affection.    
  
His parents weren't cold people, and his brother was his hero until middle school. So it's not as if he grew up unloved or resented.    
  
Tsukishima was just a very literal and logical thinker; most teenagers his own age did not appreciate his way of seeing the world.    
  
Once when he was in middle school he told a boy in his class to shut up about his useless dreams of becoming a singer.    
Everyone in his class had glared at him and called him evil for being so harsh.    
But it had been the truth! The kid was tone deaf and couldn't read sheet music for shit! How did he expect to become a professional singer?    
The mere idea was dumber than assuming Tsukishima would become president.    
  
Long story short, people usually didn't ask him for his personal opinions. And no one other than Yamaguchi could handle his bluntness when it came to studying.    
  
So maybe saying he wasn't used to affection isn't the right way to put it. It's more that no one other than his family has really made a habit of getting close to him. (Aside from his best friend of course)   
  
That is, until a certain flamboyant carrot top literally flew into his life.    
  
Hinata Shouyou, was short. Annoying. Loud. Easily distracted. Had he mentioned annoying yet? And so fucking ridiculously adorable. And handsy.   
  
The shrimp middle blocker was not aware of the general personal space rule. He touched everyone.   
  
And he did it in the most casually intimate ways.    
  
You could see in the way he always touched Kageyama's shoulder after a failed toss, that his fingers held some sort of calming super power.    
  
It was different than when Suga comforted people. Suga always had the intention of giving you his attention and care.    
  
Hinata did it without noticing. His touches never lingered long but everyone on the team would agree.    
  
Hinata was a fucking blessing from God himself.    
  
Tsukishima didn't find himself on the receiving end of these quick caresses too often. But if he gave himself a few minutes to think about it he could count each time on one hand.    
  
1\. The first time was when he and Hinata were on the same side of the net for practice and won. Hinata had jumped for joy and smacked a small hand to the center of Tsukishima's back.    
  
"See, I told you I'm not useless."   
  
Tsukishima couldn't exactly ignore the tiny pang of guilt he felt for calling his teammate useless in the first place, and the suspicious heat seeping into his skin through the point of contact was  _ not _ helping.   
  
2\. The captain had insisted that the first years team up to study for an upcoming test. Mostly so that Hinata and Kageyama would avoid failing. (The boys had little brain left that wasn't volleyball centric.)    
  
Yamaguchi lived closest to the school, so it was an easy decision on where they would gather for the next 3 days of intensive study sessions after practice. (The second years had claimed the club room as _ headquarters _ and weren’t keen on sharing the space)   
  
Starting on Tuesday the four first year boys gathered their school bags after quick showers and changing out of their practice clothes, and followed Yamaguchi to his house.   
  
Hinata was a lot worse in math than Kageyama, but Hinata was better with English than any of them. (Which surprised them all) Kageyama was good in first year physics, probably because of his tosses and the thought he put into them. And with Yamaguchi's chemistry grades higher than Tsukishima's he made an excellent partner to study with for labs.    
  
But as it was, Tsukishima was the only one who had any real sense when it came to math and literature.    
  
With each other's help all of their Friday tests gained better than average scores and it was Hinata with a gentle hand on Tsukishima's arm (for he couldn't reach his shoulder) who suggested they continue studying together.

And once again that strange heat soaked into his skin like sun rays on the beach and he couldn’t remember a reason he didn’t want to continue studying with Hinata.    
  
3\. The third time was after their studying became a nightly ritual. Alternating houses or staying in the gym later after club activities were over. (When they used the gym they never got work done, Hinata would insist on practicing instead)   
  
On nights before tests and usually weekends, they picked a house and spent the night.    
  
Tsukishima wasn't sure when he'd gotten used to having Natsu jump to his waist when he entered the Hinata home, or when it became normal to have Kageyama sitting on the floor in his room flipping through volleyball magazines.    
  
For some strange reason that he didn't understand, it didn't bother him as much as it should have.    
  
But now Kageyama had texted Hinata to let him know that he would be missing practice due to the fact he's come down with a head cold and didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick.    
  
Hinata ran faster than usual from the bike rack to the Gym, catching Yamaguchi by the sleeve of his jacket.    
  
"Kags is sick!" He says louder than he needed too. "So I'm thinking we should take him something yummy after practice and maybe his homework so he doesn't get too behind and have to miss out on club activities."    
  
Tsukishima still hasn't really admitted to himself or anyone else that he's friends with the shrimp and the king. He finds Hinata just as annoying as ever, even if it has become slightly endearing and he forgets to complain about how much the boy talks. And He and Kageyama still butt heads over everything but it's shifted from volleyball plays to what movies they should watch on Netflix.    
  
But when Hinata looks up at Tsukishima with those big golden eyes that shine with so much care; he can't remember why he didn't want to go to Kageyama's after school.    
  
Hinata reaches out and tugs the sleeve of his shirt and stands up on his toes as if he's Natsu begging him for a piggyback ride.    
  
Tsukishima's heart beats a little faster in his chest.    
  
"C'mon. I see it on your face you don't want to, but like it or not Kageyama is your friend. He's sick and he deserves a visit from us."    
  
Tsukishima swear he sees Hinata's bottom lip quiver slightly as if he's about to pout but is trying not to. He gulps thickly while he stares down at this shrimp with bright orange hair and too bright smile. He can feel the heat from Hinata's fingers on the fabric of his shirt and seem to bleed against his skin.    
  
He does his best to glare down at the shorter boy as he shoves his grabby hands away. "Fine, since the king needs his servants to take care of him."    
  
Hinata argues him, defending Kageyama until Tsukishima relents and agrees to stop calling him "King" for the rest of the day.    
  
4\. They're all at Hinata's house for a "sleepover" as Hinata calls them, when it happens the fourth time. Kageyama rolls his eyes at the term and says they aren't giggling school girls.    
  
Hinata's mom was kind enough to set up a few futons in the living room so they don't all try to cram on the couch again. And as per usual Natsu has tugged her own pink blanket into the living room and plopped down in Tsukishima's lap to snuggle.    
  
The taller boy does his best not to smile. Natsu is like a miniature Hinata, just more cuddly and soft. Tsukishima imagines that Hinata would be just as cuddly and soft if he had the chance. The thought of having Hinata curled up against his chest while they watch whatever stupid moive Yamaguchi chooses makes his heart clench uncomfortably and leaves his mind wondering why the hell he would want The overexcitable loud mouth in his lap anyway.    
  
The subject of his silent suffering enters the room with 3 popcorn bowls in his arms. With a smile he hands one to Yamaguchi and sets the other next to Tsukishima, the last one which is smaller than all the rest he sets in Natsu's lap and the pats her head.    
  
Yamaguchi is sprawled out on one of the futons and Kageyama sits next to him munching on popcorn. Hinata plops down on the couch next to Tsukishima, the force rattling the popcorn bowl and a few pieces scatter the cushions.    
  
"Oh man." He mutters and wriggles in his place to gather all the pieces. His hip bumps against Tsukishima's more than once and somehow the brush of fabric is just as warm as his fingers were the first time he pat his back after a game.    
  
When Hinata finally gets the couch clean of popcorn and settles back against the couch their thighs are touching and Natsu's feet dangle out over his lap and land across Hinata's.    
  
Hinata drapes an arm across his sister’s legs and squeezes her ankle softly enough to tickle, she giggles and wiggles in Tsukishima's lap. His right arm is wedged between his torso and Hinata's left arm and with how short Hinata is the way he shoulder digs into his arm is starting to hurt.    
  
For a moment he wrestles his arms free and drapes it across the back of the couch.    
  
Hinata leans in just enough and now Hinata's shoulder is against Tsukishima's chest and holy god it's like they're cuddling.    
  
Tsukishima sucks in a quiet breath and lowers his arm from the back of the couch to drape across Hinata's shoulders.    
  
He feels flames erupt under his skin.    
  
And when Hinata leans even further into the touch and shifts his body to press flush against his side; he's not sure if he's breathing anymore. His other arm is around Natsu's shoulder and he pulls her closer to his chest as well, tucking both of them close under his chin.    
  
He prays that neither of the two on the floor notice.    
  
He prays Hinata doesn't make a scene or tease him.    
  
  
  
  
The times that Tsukishima has touched Hinata are just as limited in number.     
  
The first time being the instance on the couch, but Hinata had started it.    
  
The second being pulling Hinata from the futon he was sleeping in, into his own. Wrapping his arms fully around him and bringing Hinata's back against his chest.    
When Tsukishima nuzzles his nose against the fluffy hair under his chin, Hinata didn't flinch. Instead curling closer and breathing in a gasp.    
  
  
Not a week after that night. The night that fucked up Tsukishima's brain more than his chemistry finals ever could. Hinata messaged him asking for help watching Natsu.   
  
Message to: Tsukishima    
From: Hinata   
Received: 8:36am    
My parents went to my grandparents house today and are staying the night as well. I asked Kageyama to come over but he said he's got too many chores to do.    
Now Natsu won't stop asking if you can come over instead.... Are you free today?   
  
Tsukishima isn't sure how good of an idea it would be to go over to Hinata's house with out their other "friends".    
  
His body has been reacting strangely to Hinata's presence.    
  
At practice he's more than hyper aware of how close Hinata stands to him. How Hinata’s casually intimate touches have fallen on his skin more than ever now; simple tugs on his sleeve to get his attention, small hands gripping his wrist to drag him from his classroom to club.     
  
He notices the little crazy things that a person should not notice about another person.    
  
He should not know that Hinata has a birthmark on his right thigh, a few inches above his knee. But he's seen it 3 times while they were stretching, and he wants to get a closer look because he swears it looks like a strawberry.   
  
He shouldn't know that Hinata sometimes has extra money in his wallet so that he can get Kageyama another box of milk since he usually drinks most of the first one anyway.    
  
He shouldn't know that Hinata is patient with his little sister when she insists on coming to Saturday practice with him. Telling her that they can toss the volleyball around when he gets home.   
  
He shouldn't know that Hinata's phone background is a selfie of the four of them at a coffee shop last month "studying" for an english test. They ended up getting ice cream and shortcake to share and talked volleyball instead.   
  
But he does know.    
  
He also knows there's no more denying that he is definitely in love with this ridiculously adorable ball of blinding sunshine.    
  
And it's annoying.    
  
  
Message to: Hinata   
From: Tsukishima    
Received at: 8:43am   
  
Let me get dressed. This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday.    
  
  
No it's better than how he wanted to spend his Saturday.    
  
Hinata texts him back with a dozen smiley faces and singing praises.    
  
  
The third time Tsukishima touches Hinata, it's to kiss him.    
  
He arrives at the Hinata house a little after nine and there may be a little sweat on his forehead because he may or may not have run here.    
  
Hinata's got Natsu in his arms when he opens the door and an all too bright smile on his lips. "Tsukishima! Glad you could come over!"   
  
"Tsukki! Tsukki!" Natsu calls out excitedly squirming away from her brother to jump on the taller boy. She scales him expertly like a monkey and latches her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his cheek. "Missed you! Missed you!"    
  
"It's been 4 days, Natsu." Tsukishima says quietly and fights the twitching in his lips.    
  
They play with Natsu's mini pink volleyball in the back yard. Tsukishima gets "benched" after a few passes for being  _ "too tall to play with" _ . Tsukishima doesn't mind. From his place in the grass he can see Hinata's smile shine in the sun as he bounces the ball back and forth with his sister.    
  
After lunch Natsu falls asleep on the loveseat in the living room, where Tsukishima had laid her down just moments ago.    
  
Hinata is doing dishes in the kitchen when Tsukishima walks in to join him. The ginger boy smiles over his shoulder.    
  
"Thank you so much for coming to help me today. It means a lot to Natsu, she loves having you around."    
  
"I don't mind being around."    
  
Tsukishima doesn't know when he got this close, he’s supposed to be in the doorway, not standing behind Hinata at the skin. When did his legs _ move _ ?    
  
He doesn't know when his arms circle around Hinata's middle, but his arms around the slim hips of his teammate.   
  
He doesn't know what the fuck his brain is doing when his head dips down, neck craned around, and his lips slide so softly against Hinata's...   
  
Hinata gasps, and the noise shocks Tsukishima back to the real world in Hinata's kitchen. But Hinata is leaning up into his touch. And this isn't how it's supposed to be. Hinata is supposed to be the one that does all the touching. But now their lips are connected again and his eyes are staring straight at Hinata's closed eyelids and holy shit. This is  _ not happening _ .   
  
He closes his eyes and pushes harder, Hinata's hips bump against the countertop and Tsukishima tightens his grip around his waist.    
  
  
Tsukishima was never used to any kind of open affection.    
  
His parents weren't cold people, his brother was his hero until middle school. So it's not as if he grew up unloved or resented.    
  
But Hinata touches people, and his touch has a soothing effect that no one can deny, not even Tsukishima.    
  
And now when Hinata touches Tsukishima, he touches back.    
  
Sometimes he touches Hinata first.   
  
So maybe saying he wasn't used to affection isn't the right way to put it. It's more that no one other than his family has really made a habit of getting close to him. (Aside from his best friend of course)   
  
That is, until a certain flamboyant carrot top boy literally flew into his heart.    
  



End file.
